


Where Will We Be Tomorrow?

by HoneyBeeFics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Building each other back up, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tony, Domestic Tony Stark, Fluff, Four years after the snap, Heavy implications that Rocket visits Thor every Thursday, Hurt/Comfort, I've made it so the original six avengers keep in touch via text, Mostly Canon Compliant, Rocket visits thor a lot so thats different, Theyre both coping with the snap in their own ways, Thor and Tony are both depressed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's repressing his feelings, everything that happened in the movies from infinity war and earlier is still in place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeFics/pseuds/HoneyBeeFics
Summary: Four years have passed since "The Snap" and Tony is living a relaxed domestic life with Pepper Potts and Morgan Stark. One day Steve Rogers texts Tony out of the blue saying that he hasn't heard from Thor in a while. Tony agrees to help Steve check on Thor; little does Tony know that Steve is hoping by helping Thor, he'll realize he needs to help himself as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Nearly four years had passed since the event that is now known as “The Snap” had taken place. Since Thanos was technically no longer a threat, Tony Stark had decided to retire the suit.  
Villains nowadays were handled mostly by his ex-colleagues Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff. This made the need for Iron Man practically non-existent. Though that isn’t to say that the original six avengers didn’t keep in touch now and then.  
There really wasn’t any need for the original six to team up anyhow. There were no longer any threats that the three weren’t able to handle on their own, so Tony decided it was okay to lay back and have a domestic life with his wife Pepper Potts, and his four year old daughter Morgan Stark. 

Half awake, Tony rolled over to find that Pepper had already gotten up; which he assumed was to make breakfast for Morgan. He pulled the covers over his head as he felt a tiny hand grab onto the mattress. Morgan struggled to climb onto the bed, but once she got up, she made a bee-line for her dad. 

“Give me a second, kid.” Tony mumbled, struggling to open his eyes under the covers.

“Wake up!” Morgan giggled, grasping the covers and attempting to pull them off Tony’s face. For a few seconds, Tony had a tug-o-war with Morgan, until eventually pretending to lose, allowing Morgan to pull the sheets off the bed and throw them onto the floor. Tony groaned.

“Young lady, you just committed a felony. Do you know what that warrants?” Tony groggily responded. Morgan reached for the nearest pillow, and held in front of her as a shield.

“I didn’t do thaaaat!” Morgan giggled, raising her pillow. Tony grasped onto Pepper’s pillow and lightly bopped it against Morgan, causing her to stumble back a bit. Morgan retaliated by crawling on top of Tony and swatting him with her pillow with as much force as she could muster.

“Ah! Resisting arrest!” Tony crawled to his knees and lifted Morgan off the bed. 

“Nooooo!” Morgan howled, unable to suppress her giggles. Tony proceeded to drop her onto the bed and lightly attack her with a pillow in each hand.

“What are you doing to my daughter?” An amused voice sounded from outside the room.  
Pepper was leaning against the doorway watching this unfold.

“I was acting in self defense, dear” Tony put down the pillows and sauntered towards his wife.

“Morgan, darling, do you know what self defense is?” Pepper asked. Morgan shrugged and began to giggle again.

“Anyway, your eggs are ready. Why don’t you go eat before you head off to your friend Emmy’s house.” Morgan scampered to the kitchen. Pepper turned back towards Tony.

“So, any plans for today? Maybe we could go out while Morgan’s away.” Tony turned and plopped down on his bed.

“I was thinking we could just have a lazy day. As much as I love our little dates, I’d appreciate a day of quiet time before we head back into the usual routine.” Pepper suggested.

“That fits perfectly into my schedule.” Tony obliged. 

Tony had spent an hour sitting at his work table trying to conjure up an idea of what he could make Pepper for her birthday. It was about three months away, but he decided that since this year her gift will be homemade, he needed a little extra time to get the ball rolling.

After coming up with another blank, Tony decided to get something in his stomach so he would be able to think. Tony strolled into the kitchen, and absentmindedly grabbed a box of Cheez-its. They weren’t the healthiest snack, but who cares? He was allowed to treat himself once in a while.

As Tony reached for a bowl to pour his Cheez-its into, he heard a small crash and looked down to see a black frame face down on the ground. His heart stopped and suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“No no no no no.” he softly spoke to himself, placing down the Cheez-its and hesitantly reaching for the frame. He picked it up to reveal cracked glass surrounding a photograph of himself standing next to none other than Peter Parker. He could feel his heart beat faster as he placed the picture onto the counter and headed to the couch. 

Tony sat down and buried his head in his hands. He was trying to forget about Peter. He was trying to forget about the fact that he let the entire universe down and that there’s no way to bring anyone back. He tried to convince himself that it wasn’t his fault, but he knew… He knew that if he had just tried a little bit harder or stayed a little bit stronger, that Peter and billions of others would still be here living the same perfect little life that Tony was. 

Every single day Tony felt immense guilt for being one of the survivors of the snap. He knew it wasn’t fair. He knew that so many people were gone because he couldn’t do enough. He knew that Strange wouldn’t have given Thanos the time stone if he wasn’t there. It would only be fair if he was dusted as punishment for not being good enough. But he knows that just being alive when billions of others were turned to mere dust was an even worse punishment.  
Peter’s last words were “I’m sorry” for Christ’s sake. He was sorry for something that wasn’t even the kid’s damn fault. Tony began to sob. The puddles in his eyes were now drenching his face as quiet sobs escaped his lips that he tried so damn hard to keep shut.  
Four years worth of repressed feelings finally sank in. He was finally suffering again for something that he should have worked harder towards fixing. He was suffering because he couldn’t save Peter when he promised himself he’d let nothing happen to the kid.  
Tony sat like this for only ten minutes, reflecting on what he could have done better; he was hoping for something he could finally distract himself with. He didn’t want to grieve over something that should already be said and done.

Then came a quiet buzzing. His phone was going off. It was an excuse to get his mind off the snap as fast as he could, and damn was he grateful. Tony shut his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and reached for his phone. The name on the screen read “Captain Jackass”. It was Steve Rogers. He unlocked his phone to read what Rogers had said.

“Dear Tony Stark,  
Have you heard from Thor at all?  
Sincerely Steve Rogers.” Tony stopped to recollect for a second, before replying.

“No. Last I heard from him was late October. Why?”

“Dear Tony Stark,  
Thor hasn’t texted much since ‘The Snap’, but he’s never stayed quiet for this long. Should we check on him?  
Sincerely Steve Rogers.” Tony pursed his lips and wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks.

“Tomorrow at 1 pm? Sincerely Captain Big Tits” Tony chuckled at his idiotic joke. He knew it wasn’t clever, but teasing Rogers was one way to relieve the knot in his stomach. 

“Dear Tony Stark,  
Sounds good. We can meet at my place. Rocket agreed to let us use his ship. I’ll drive us there. Also, not funny.  
Sincerely Steve Rogers.”

“My humblest apologies, Rogers.” Tony sent. “And yes, I’ll be there.”

Tony’s morning started as his usual Mondays did. He was awaken by the little four year old girl known as Morgan Stark by being aggressively informed that it was his turn to make her breakfast as a pillow slammed against his drooling face. 

“I want toast!” morgan shouted. 

“Let me wake up first.” Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned to see Pepper still asleep. The clock next to their bed read 7:34 am.

“Good lord” he sighed. Tony got up, not bothering to change out of his black tank top and black and white plaid sweatpants.

When Tony walked into the kitchen he saw that Pepper had cleaned up the glass on the floor and put the photograph of him back somewhere, probably the cupboards, already in a new frame. Tony didn’t mean to make Pepper clean up his mess, he really didn’t; but he absolutely could not bring himself to look at the picture again. He’s sure that when Pepper wakes up she’ll lecture him about leaving broken glass on the floor. It would consist mostly of how dangerous it would have been if Morgan was around, but other than that he won’t hear much of it. Tony knows that Pepper understands. 

Tony pulled six slices of toast out of the fridge, and stuck two of them in the toaster. He might as well cook for Pepper and himself. As he reached back into the fridge to grab some eggs, he felt two little arms wrap around his shins.

“I wanna see the animals today. Please?” a tiny voice chirped. Tony looked down to see Morgan hugging his shins.

“Listen hon, as much as I’d love to go to the zoo, I’m going to go visit Mr Thor today.”

“Oooh can I go?” Morgan pleaded.

“The thing is, I’d take you but Mr Thor has a strict no gremlin policy at his house meaning you’re not allowed.”

“I’m not that” 

“Not what?”

“A gremlin!” She giggled.

“Then why doesn’t Mr Thor let you into his house?” Tony teased.

Morgan pursed her lips and grabbed onto the edge of her light pink nightgown. 

“I dunno!”

“Well maybe when I’m there I’ll try to convince him to let you visit next time. Sound good?” Tony pretended to compromise.

“Mhm!” Morgan happily complied.

“What’s this talk about going over to Thor’s?” A groggy voice range out. Pepper had already gotten out of bed and dressed for the day. Her hair was in a neat bun and she wore a navy blue yoga outfit with red and black accents.

“Rogers and I were gonna go visit and see how he was doing. Was today yoga day?” 

Pepper sluggishly walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. 

“The girls and I were gonna go get brunch and do some yoga in the park. Can you and Rogers do this some other time?” Pepper sighed.

Tony held his hands behind his back.

“I’m not sure. Rogers said he hasn’t heard from Thor in a while and we just wanted to see if things were going alright. I could hire a babysitter?”

“Sounds like you should. If you need anything just give me a call.” Pepper began to fill up a metal navy blue water bottle with ice and sweet tea. She grabbed a matching navy blue yoga matt and carried it out the door, waving goodbye to Morgan on her way out.

Around three and a half hours of watching Disney Channel with Morgan had passed, the babysitter arrived, and Tony was dressed in casual clothes and in his car heading for Steve’s house. It didn’t take long until Tony was at his old colleague's doorstep, ready to knock when Rogers opened the door. 

“There you are. I almost thought you forgot and I was gonna have to go pick you up.” 

Tony replied with a “Since when have you known me to forget about my old friends?”

Steve reached out his hand to which Tony responded by grabbing it and giving his old friend a light pat on the shoulder. “Good to see you, Rogers.” 

“Good to see you too, Stark.” Steve released his grip on Tony’s hand as they headed to Steve’s car. 

“You sure Rocket said we could borrow his ship?”

Cap’s grip on the wheel slightly tightened. “Yeah. He said we have to let him drive though.”

“What? Little Mogwai doesn’t trust us to know how to work a ship?” Tony japed.

“He’s Thor’s friend too. I’m assuming it’s his way of saying he wants to help.” Steve suggested.

“I see.”

The rest of the car ride was silent as they headed towards Rocket’s home, or technically, his ship. Rocket was already outside waiting for the two when they arrived. 

“Took you jackasses long enough. I nearly passed out waiting for ya.” the raccoon had a hint of relief in his voice. 

“Problem with the babysitter.” Tony explained.

“Nice of you to come along, Rocket. I’m sure Thor will appreciate seeing you after all this time.”  
Steve stepped forward and held his hand out for Rocket to shake. Rocket noticed, and went out of his way to avoid shaking Steve’s hand. Steve then awkwardly placed his hand on his hip and looked away briefly.

“It’s nothing. Just figured that since I lived in the ship I wouldn’t have anywhere to go if you went flying around without me.” Rocket put simply. 

“You didn’t have to let us use your ship, you know.” Tony pointed out.

“Pft. Okay.” Rocket muttered as he led the two into his ship. “I just cleaned so don’t put your grubby hands on anything.” It looked like quite the opposite. There was scrap metal everywhere, batteries strewn around, and a messy box surrounded by tools that didn’t appear to be organized in any specific manner. 

“You sure about that Chewbacca?” Tony remarked. 

“Alright listen-” Rocket began, but was quickly stopped by Steve reaching his arm in front of the raccoon. 

“Hey. We’re all here for Thor and fighting isn’t going to help anyone.” Steve warned. Rocket’s shoulders tensed up and he stalked to the front of the ship. Rocket pulled himself up onto the driver’s seat, looking back to see if Steve and Tony were doing the same.

“Buckle up. Or don’t. See if I care” Rocket reached for the controls; and without waiting to let the other two put on their seat belts, began to maneuver the ship off the ground.


	2. Rats nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at New Asgard to meet up with Thor. During this reunion, Tony learns something he would have rather been kept in the dark about.

The ride to New Asgard was three hours which was a lot shorter than any plane ride would have been considering the fact that they were on board a ship typically used to travel through space. They soon landed on a large field of grass, allowing Tony, Steve and Rocket to step off the ship and begin their hike up to the mountain which led to New Asgard.

“Should we ask if anyone knows where Thor lives?” Steve suggested. Rocket ignored Steve and continued forward, implying he knew exactly where Thor lived. It became clear to Tony and Steve that Rocket had visited Thor many times before; even more than they thought Rocket ever would.

“Or we could just follow him.” Tony put simply. “This place really is… interesting.”

Steve shrugged “I like it. It’s simple.” Eventually they had reached a modest little home made of stone bricks and a door of oak front and center. Rocket reached out his hand and slammed his fist against the door three times.

“Open up, buddy. It’s Rocket.”

A muffled voice sounded from the home. “Come in!”  
Tony and Steve exchanged uneasy glances as Rocket placed his hand on the doorknob and let himself in. The two then cautiously followed the raccoon into the house.  
The odor of the house was notable to say the least. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air; a knot grew in Tony’s stomach at the scent. It was obvious that whoever inhabited the house hadn’t showered in weeks. 

There were piles of unwashed clothes strewn about to the extent that the floor was completely covered; Tony and Steve didn’t know where they should step.  
On their way in, Tony accidentally kicked a beer bottle on the ground which was hardly able to roll, as it was on top of a small mountain of used towels. Steve’s eyes were drawn to a counter that was practically drowning in a sea of pizza boxes. A half eaten and nearly decomposed apple laid on top of one box, begging to be thrown away.  
The trash can next to the counter was overflowing with beer cans, Cheeto bags and empty takeout boxes. It was filled to the point where a half-a-foot long mountain had formed on the top and the trash that didn’t fit was just thrown right next to it. 

The only area in the house that wasn’t absolutely covered in filth was a stained and worn out couch on which three people were seated; Thor, who had noticeably gained weight and grown out a matted beard and hair, a blue-purple alien made out of rocks wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt and a pink bug looking creature sitting between the two.

The alien made of rocks and Thor were both holding controllers and wearing headsets.  
There was a dirty pillow and a torn up blanket underneath the three to imply that someone had been sleeping there.  
Tony and Steve looked absolutely disgusted; Rocket however, was completely unphased. 

“Rocket! I didn’t expect you to be here.” Thor chuckled. “Is it Thursday already?” The god handed his controller and headset to the smaller bug-looking alien. Thor’s expression changed from happy to slightly worried when he noticed Tony and Steve standing behind his old friend.

“It’s not Thursday yet. These two just wanted to stop by and I figured I’d come along.” Rocket shrugged. “Also you still haven’t cleaned this place up like I told you to. How are people supposed to visit if they feel like blowing chunks every time they walk in here?”

“Haven’t gotten to it yet.” Thor looked slightly less startled, but still quite confused. “Glad to see you guys.” Thor reached out his hand to shake Steve and Tony’s. They both accepted the handshake, still trying to hide their concern.  
“Would either of you like a beer?” The scent and appearance of the room made the thought of consuming anything completely unappetizing, prompting the two to turn down the drinks.

“I’m alright. Thanks.” Tony replied.

“Maybe some other time.” Steve put his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

“Ah, I see. Why don’t you allow me to introduce you to my new friends?” Thor offered, gesturing to the two still sitting on the couch. The alien made of rocks was the first to take off his headset and place it around his neck. 

“Hello! I’m Korg. I’m made of rocks if you couldn’t tell. It’s nice to finally meet you!” The alien smiled. His voice was unusually high pitched and soft, which was surprising to the two newcomers. 

“I’m Steve and this is Tony.” Steve introduced himself as Tony waved.

“This is Meik. He doesn’t talk much but he’s a very friendly guy once you get to know him.” Korg chirped. The bug-like alien lifted one of his legs to wave.

Tony nodded at Meik. “Right. It’s great to meet you two, but we need to borrow Thor for a second.” 

Thor began to pick at a loose thread on the sleeve of his warm-gray striped sweater. “Right. Why don’t we head outside then.” He began walking towards the door behind the group of visitors. Thor was the first to leave the house, and Tony quickly followed. Before Rocket could leave, Steve reached out an arm to stop him.

“I know you’re not a fan of these kind of things, so you can stay with Korg and Meik if you want.” Steve whispered to Rocket.

Rocket scrunched up his nose. “He’s my friend too, Captain Jackass.” Steve didn’t take offense to what Rocket just said, and instead gave him a meaningful nod before lowering his arm allowing Rocket to meet with the others.

It wasn’t particularly bright outside on that day, but Thor was still squinting his eyes to adjust to the sun. “What was it that you guys wanted to talk about?” 

Tony sent an uncomfortable glance Steve’s way, but Steve’s eyes were still set on Thor.

Steve decided to be the first to respond.  
“Thor, we’re worried about you.”

“Why should you be worried?” The god laughed. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Yeah, sure.” Rocket grumbled. Steve opened his mouth to say something in response to the raccoon, but was silenced by a look from Tony.

“What do you mean, Rabbit?” Thor looked genuinely confused. “I’ve fought no battles for four years. I am living with two of the kindest men I’ve ever met. I have plenty of beer and food. Why should I not be fine?” 

Rocket stepped forward. “I’ve been visiting you every week now and every time I walk through the door, things manage to get worse. I don’t know when you’ll get it through your thick skull that this isn’t normal. Every week when I visit you say you’ll clean up but you never do.” The raccoon looked concerned, yet livid at the same time. Thor didn’t respond.

“He’s right.” Tony spoke up after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. “You’ve changed, Thor, and frankly I think we all know that it's because of Thanos.”

Thor flinched at the name, but Tony didn’t seem to notice.  
.  
“You can’t deal with the fact that we lost, so you just eat your feelings and drink hoping it’ll go away. You haven’t been outside in months.” Tony began to point out. Steve shot Tony a concerned look.

“You could put it a little nicer-” Steve began, but was ultimately ignored by Tony and Rocket.

“You haven't showered. You haven't bothered to clean the house. You’re living in filth, Thor, and I don’t want that for you. None of us do. Just please, let yourself feel something. Clean your house. Eat something healthy. Go for a walk.” Tony continued, his voice revealing a growing amount of concern.

“That's quite laughable coming from you, Tony.” Thor muttered. Tony’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Are you unaware of Roger’s true intentions?” Thor’s voice wasn’t harsh, which was what confused Tony even more. 

“I’m here to help you.” Tony reminded himself more than he did Thor. 

“Steve requested for me to speak with you. He said you’ve been unwell since the snap.” Thor continued. “I was just a little shocked to see you here, as I thought I would be the one visiting you.”

Tony then shot a look at Steve, asking for an explanation. 

“I was going to tell you.” Steve reassured Tony, which only seemed to aggravate him. 

“What, that you’re lying to Thor? I don’t need help, Rogers. I came along to help a friend and that's it.” Tony’s voice was raised in irritation.

Steve looked incredibly uncomfortable. “I just thought you could help each other.” 

“Help me with what? I’m not the one who's living in decomposing garbage and eating nothing but Chinese takeout and beer. Contrary to what you may think, I have my shit together. I don’t need your help, Rogers.” Tony’s shoulders were now hunched up. His heart twisted, as he knew that there was truth in what Thor said. He opted to deny it.

Steve looked at Tony with pity. “You haven’t done anything to cope with what happened. Do you think we haven’t noticed?” The blonde began. “You haven’t gone to therapy. You haven’t spoken about it to anyone. You’re bottling it all up and pretending that you’re okay, but that's not how it works, Tony. You need to follow your own advice. You need to let yourself feel.”

Tony’s nose was scrunched up along with his eyebrows. The corner of his mouth was twitching, and his eyes showed but a small hint of sadness. Tony didn't want to feel. Tony didn’t want to think about what happened. He wasn’t that type of man. He wasn’t weak. 

“I don’t need to talk about shit, Rogers. I'm fine without you playing therapist. You think you know how I cope with things? Guess what! You don’t! I moved on and you should too.” Tony begin to stalk away, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Steve’s response.

“Peter would want you to be happy.” Steve's voice rang out.

Tony’s shoulders tensed up even more as he heard Steve’s voice. He refused to look back. It was petty of Steve to mention Peter, and there’s no way he was going to take the bait. Tony relaxed his shoulders and continued toward the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Thor says “I was just a little shocked to see you here, as I thought I would be the one visiting you.” its bc Steve originally had planned having Thor come to New York to get out of the house. Thor just kept putting it off (bc depression) so Steve eventually decided to meet up at Thor's place. I don't know if it was implied well enough or not oof. Sorry if this sucks btw I have literally never written fanfiction in my life


End file.
